


Нежданное знакомство

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: Вы простите, но, мистер Каратель, я же ваш дружелюбный сосед, Человек я паук – и спасатель…





	Нежданное знакомство

**Author's Note:**

> ангст, флафф, стихи, POV  
> относительно графичное насилие, смерть персонажа. Есть маленькая отсылка к фильму «Паломничество» с Джоном Бернталом и Томом Холландом.

Я на крыше в тот вечер застрял, отбиваясь от полчища ниндзя. И услышал я «тра-та-та-та», и посыпались ворохом гильзы. Кто-то ниндзя косил, как траву, вышибал им мозги, целил в сердце. Я решил, что еще поживу, но Рука — темной ночи владельцы. Прибывали исправно бойцы, но Каратель к нам прыгнул на крышу — и посыпались вниз мертвецы...  
Я казался себе никудышным.  
Он их резал, крушил, вырывал — и артерии, кровью хлестая... Он симфонию там отыграл, позвоночники с хрустом ломая. Заревел, словно раненый зверь... Стало страшно в кровавом мне цирке. Я весь вжался в закрытую дверь, он заметил — и цапнул за шкирку.  
Лучше был бы я так, домосед. «Вы простите, но, мистер Каратель, я же ваш дружелюбный сосед, Человек я Паук — и спасатель...»  
Он не сразу-то понял меня, но потом отступил так неловко: «Красный цвет... Паучок, извиняй, перепутал тебя я с массовкой».  
И спустился на тросе быстрей, чем слетаю я на паутине.

А в другой раз я спас Карен Пейдж, ну, ту барышню из «Бюллетина» — с крыши Меченый взял да столкнул, ну, а я подхватил ту бедняжку, пролетел с ней вдоль по авеню — и услышал я выстрел с оттяжкой.  
Рухнул Меченый на тротуар, и мозги его сделаны всмятку. Оборвались вмиг звуки гитар, музыкант побежал без оглядки. «Отвернитесь, мисс Пейдж, я прошу...» Обняла меня крепко-прекрепко. Ну, минутка, и я отдышусь... Жму я руку Карателю. Фрэнку...  
Я скользнул между крыш, между труб, и окрасилось желтым окошко. Отдыхайте, на страже Паук. Помахала мне Карен ладошкой... И Фрэнк Касл спустил жалюзи. Вот такое вот вышло знакомство.  
Совесть, совесть, меня не грызи. Ну а мистеру Старку — ни слова...


End file.
